Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 008
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 8, An Imitational Dinner, is the eight chapter of the second volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Charlotte Belew asking Raishin Akabane on a date as a feign to make him help her search for Cannibal Candy, but Raishin instead took her on a proper date out in the city to clear his suspicion of her possibly being Cannibal Candy. Chronology After Charlotte asked Raishin on a date, Raishin did not want to assimilate Charlotte’s question and Yaya was aghast. Charlotte scoffed at Raishin and repeated herself. Yaya interposed, declining Charlotte, but Raishin interjected, assenting, shocking Yaya. Charlotte then excused herself and left. Suddenly, Raishin felt the violent fury that was emanating from Yaya who was behind him. Raishin timidly turned and tried calming her down, but Yaya strangled Raishin on the neck. Half past three in the afternoon, by the Technical Vocational Building, Raishin, together with Yaya, met up with Charlotte, together with Sigmund. Charlotte ordered Raishin to become a decoy for Cannibal Candy, but Raishin refused and argued that Cannibal Candy only comes out amidst of the night. Charlotte retorted that it is only the belief of the common people as Cannibal Candy could attack unpredictably. Raishin became troubled of Charlotte’s resolve as she will force him to search with her until the next day, so although reluctant, he then asked her for them to have a proper date, shocking her and Yaya. Charlotte declined, but Raishin taunted Charlotte, using her family’s pride against her, making her assent. Raishin then announced to her that they will go to the city, making her hesitate. Charlotte tried making an excuse and asked Sigmund for help, but Sigmund flew away from Charlotte and then gave his consent. Raishin then forcibly grabbed her hand and pulled her as they left the Academy. Evening, in the city, Raishin and Charlotte were walking along the streets when Charlotte suddenly hid behind Raishin as two inebriated men passed by, and abruptly after, was surprised at the sound of the laughter of the men behind them, making Raishin realise that Charlotte was feeling helpless because Sigmund was not with her. Raishin commented his realisation to Charlotte, assured her, and continued walking. Charlotte followed after Raishin and then asked him where he was making his way, and Raishin answered that he was making his way to the city’s waterway. Charlotte found Raishin’s idea trite and was disappointed at it, remarking that if that was already his best idea then they should just return to the Academy instead as she was already beginning to feel hungry. Raishin then decided for them to eat in a restaurant instead, but Charlotte refused as she does not have money. Raishin assured Charlotte, remarking that he will treat her, making her thrilled. Charlotte immediately snapped out of her excitement and then refused, however her stomach rumbled, making her embarrass, and she then finally assented. By the Academy Gates inside the Academy, Yaya was aghast and enraged. She then tried following after Raishin and Charlotte, but Sigmund bit Yaya’s hair and yanked her back, making her complain to him of releasing her. He reminded her of the prohibition of a student’s automaton to leave the Academy’s premises, making her begin to weep. Sigmund tried consoling Yaya and gave her some advice, but Yaya continued weeping. He was astonished at her behaviour and then faced her upfront to lecture her and ask her why she was persistent when it comes to Raishin, if her behaviour was related to Raishin’s aim and Raishin's intentions, and then inquired about Raishin's true aim, and Yaya modestly muttered that Raishin is seeking revenge. Sigmund advised Yaya to be cautious of Cannibal Candy as Raishin and Charlotte are not around. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 2 chapter 8 was adapted from the first part to the third part and the almost first third part of the fourth part of the fourth chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Events * Raishin Akabane takes Charlotte Belew on a proper date to clear his suspicions of her being Cannibal Candy. * Eliza victimises Undine. * Undine is discovered victimised. Filler Scene There is no filler scene shown in this chapter. Characters In order of appearance: * Charlotte Belew * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Sigmund * Felix Kingsfort New Character There is no new character shown or mentioned in this chapter. Abilities New Abilities There is no new ability shown or mentioned in this chapter. Magic Circuit * 'Eve's Heart' - Yaya, Sigmund * 'Kongouriki' - Yaya New Magic Circuit There is no new magic circuit shown or mentioned in this chapter. Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army * Disciplinary Committee New Faction and Organisation There is no new faction and organisation shown or mentioned in this chapter. Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Tortoise Dormitory ***** Raishin Akabane's Room **** Technical Vocational Building **** Academy Gates New Location There is no new location shown or mentioned in this chapter. Terminologies * Puppeteer * Mage * Gauntlet * Rounds * Automaton * Banned Doll * Academy Security Guard * Night Party New Terminology There is no new terminology shown or mentioned in this chapter. Foreshadow There is no foreshadow shown or mentioned in this chapter. Trivia Refer Back * Raishin referred his agreement to Felix's proposal of the seventh chapter in his retort to Charlotte about how she knew about it. Cultural Reference * Raishin referred to Yaya as '''Diana' (Diāna, lit. "Divine"), the goddess of the moon, hunt, and childbirth of the Roman mythology who is the equivalent of the goddess, Artemis (Ἄρτεμις), of the Greek mythology, in his answer to Charlotte's question to him of the reason why his body was covered with fresh bruises. Unanswered Question There is no unanswered question shown or mentioned in this chapter. Note There is no note shown or mentioned in this chapter. Quotes * (From Charlotte to Raishin): “Will you… go out on a date with me?” * (From Sigmund to Yaya): “At any rate, the both of us are currently without our masters.　That means we have to watch out for Cannibal Candy, or else―” Links Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters